L'histoire d'Arda
by Elenna Laurefindele
Summary: Minas Tirith, Septième Âge. Trois étudiantes en archéologie, Elenna, Eowyn et Luthie, se renseignent sur l'histoire longue et complexe de la Terre du Milieu. Elles iront du Silmarillion au Seigneur des Anneaux et même plus loin encore dans le temps. Venez suivre leurs découvertes et leurs recherches. - {Contes et légendes du Septième Âge}
1. L'histoire d'Arda

_Bon, voici l'OS le plus long que j'ai jamais écrit jusqu'à présent. J'espère que ça va vous plaire malgré le contenu très particulier._

_Bonne lecture !_

_Disclaimer __: On s'en doutera, les personnages ne sont pas à moi et Tolkien serait déçu s'il voyait ça (j'espère pas mais quand même, je doute qu'il apprécie). Les seuls personnages qui m'appartiennent sont les OC Elenna, Luthie et Eowyn. Et encore... Luthie et Eowyn ne sont pas tout à fait ma propriété non plus..._

**0o0o0o0**

– **L'histoire d'Arda –**

**0o0o0o0**

_BOUM !_

Ce fut le bruit délicat que firent les livres lorsque Eowyn trébucha sur son sac et s'étala sur le sol.

\- On t'avais bien dit d'arrêter de laisser traîner ton sac n'importe où, s'exclama Luthie dans un grand éclat de rire devant la malheureuse à plat ventre qui tentait tant bien que mal de rassembler les livres ainsi que les éclats épars de sa dignité.

Les autres élèves venus chercher un peu de calme dans la bibliothèque universitaire se retournaient pour voir qui était à l'origine de ce fracas, ricanant en silence tandis que la propriétaire des lieux foudroyait du regard ces indiscrètes qui osait troubler la paix de son antre.

\- Les filles ! Venez là, j'ai trouvé ce que l'on cherchait ! Retentit soudain la voix d'Elenna depuis le rayon "encyclopédies".

Aussitôt, Luthie fonça vers elle en abandonnant sans remord Eowyn à sa galère. Le livre qu'Elenna tenait entre ses mains était très ancien et couvert d'une certaine couche de poussière.

\- Il n'as pas dû être sorti de son étagère depuis des siècles, fit remarquer Eowyn en se remettant sur ses pieds d'un air passablement agacé.

\- On s'en fiche, répliqua Luthie. C'est le livre qu'on cherchait. Il ne reste plus qu'à y prendre les informations dont on a besoin.

\- Si je comprend rien, râla Eowyn, désignant de la main les livres éparpillés par terre, je suis allé chercher tout ça pour rien.

Luthie lui adressa un sourire goguenard avant de se sauver rejoindre Elenna qui s'était installée à la table la plus proche avec son précieux ouvrage.

\- Il est énorme ! Se récria-t-elle en perdant brusquement son air réjoui. Non mais regardez comme il est gros ! On en a pour un Âge complet pour le lire !

\- En même temps, persifla Eowyn, ravie de prendre sa revanche, s'il raconte l'histoire du monde en détail depuis son commencement, c'est un peu normal qu'il sois plus épais qu'une brochure de cuisine... Et puis arrête de te plaindre, par Morgoth, il faut bien s'y coller pour faire un exposé digne de ce nom !

Elenna, Eowyn et Luthie étaient étudiantes en première année à la prestigieuse école d'archéologie Denethor l'Intendant, affectueusement surnommé Denethor le Cramé par ceux qui la fréquentaient, au cœur de la bouillante métropole Minas Tirith. La fin de l'année approchait et à la clef, un exposé sur l'histoire d'Arda depuis qu'Eru ouvrit les yeux des Ainur jusqu'à leurs jours. Les trois jeunes filles s'étaient naturellement mises ensemble et s'étaient données pour objectif d'effectuer un travail de qualité et efficace.

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu'elles épluchaient la bibliothèque de l'école à la recherche de ce fameux manuscrit, qui relaterait l'histoire d'Arda depuis son commencement ; leurs manuels scolaires, tronqués pour respecter le programme, étaient trop incomplets. De plus, cela leur éviterait d'aller chercher sur Internet, comme le feraient sans doute tous les autres élèves de leur classe, et les démarquerait peut-être, elles l'espéraient, au yeux de leur professeur. Cet exposé était extrêmement important pour elles, car de la note de leur prestation dépendait leur bulletin et donc la suite de leur scolarité.

\- On a déjà de la chance de l'avoir enfin trouvé, soupira Elenna.

Puis, prenant une grande inspiration, elle souffla sur la couverture, faisant s'envoler toute la poussière dont l'ouvrage était recouvert.

\- Hé ! Non mais tu aurais pu prévenir ! S'écria Eowyn, qui venait tout juste de s'asseoir en face d'Elenna et reçut le nuage de poussière en pleine figure.

\- Oups… Désolée, je ne t'avais pas vue.

\- Et par tous les Balrogs de Morgoth, Luthie, arrête de te marrer ! Pesta Eowyn en reniflant, fouillant dans ses poches à la recherche d'un mouchoir, alors que son amie morte de rire était écroulée sur la table. C'est même pas drôle...

Une fois qu'elle eut fini de se moucher de geindre, ce dont quoi ses deux amies ne lui tinrent pas rigueur, car elles connaissaient son caractères naturellement bougon de même que son allergie à la poussière, elles entreprirent de se mettre au travail. Elenna ouvrit le livre avec la plus grande délicatesse, consciente qu'au vu de son état, elle risquait de l'abîmer si elle ne faisait pas attention.

Sur le parchemin jauni, l'écriture manuscrite à l'encre pâlie par le temps était fine et serrée, mais les caractères de l'alphabet Sindarin étaient clairement reconnaissables. Cela n'était pas un problème pour les trois jeunes filles, qui étudiaient cette langue morte depuis le collège. Luthie hissa son sac sur ses genoux et farfouilla dedans pour en sortir des feuilles à carreaux et un stylo.

\- Je suis prête à noter, annonça-t-elle à ses deux amies penchées sur le livre, les yeux plissés.

\- Ok, super, répondit distraitement Elenna sans lever le regard, trop occupée à tenter de déchiffrer les caractères de la première page.

Après s'être usé les yeux sur les pattes de mouche manuscrites, Elenna et Eowyn découvrirent que cet ouvrage avait été écrit par un historien Sindar vivant à Doriath au Premier Âge – elles ne parvinrent cependant pas à lire son nom car l'encre avait bavé à cet endroit.

\- C'est avec l'aide de la Reine Melian la Maiar qui avait vécu à Valinor auprès de Yavanna qu'il a rédigé ces chroniques du temps avant que les elfes n'ouvrent les yeux, traduisit Elenna d'une traite avant de reprendre une longue inspiration.

\- L'encre et l'écriture changent à cet endroit, fit remarquer Eowyn, tapotant légèrement de index un nouveau paragraphe au milieu de la page.

Au vu du nombre d'écritures différentes et de la nuance chaque fois un peu plus sombre de l'encre, l'ouvrage avait plusieurs fois changé de mains avant de parvenir à la bibliothèque du Cramé où il avait gentiment pris la poussière, oublié au fond d'une étagère.

Tournant précautionneusement la page, les deux jeunes filles découvrirent une sorte de sommaire, où étaient scrupuleusement notés les titres des chapitres et même les pages correspondantes. Un chapitre complet était dédié à chaque Âge, bourré d'analyses de la situation politique, d'arbres généalogiques, de croquis, de chroniques et de rapports. Une carte du Beleriand représentait chaque royaume dans ses moindres détails, une autre situait Númenor, accompagnée de la liste des souverains qui s'y était succédé, d'Elros Tar-Minyatur à Ar-Pharazôn. Fascinées, Elenna et Eowyn auraient certainement passé le reste de la journée à contempler ces dessins qui représentaient ce qu'était leur monde, très longtemps auparavant, mais Luthie fit impatiemment claquer son stylo contre la table en leur rappelant qu'elles devaient se mettre au travail.

\- C'est vrai que s'il faut lire les neuf chapitres entiers pour ensuite les synthétiser, mieux vaut s'y mettre rapidement, fit remarquer Eowyn en mesurant de son doigt l'épaisseur de la tranche du volume, comme pour mieux se rendre compte du travail qui les attendait.

\- Comment ça, neuf chapitres ? S'étonna Luthie.

\- Par Morgoth, tu n'as donc rien écouté ? Répliqua un peu brutalement Eowyn. Neuf chapitres, un chapitre par Âge, c'est pas si compliqué !

\- Mais comment ça _neuf _? Répéta Luthie en s'énervant un peu. Nous sommes au Septième Âge, pas au Neuvième !

\- Ce qu'on appelle le Premier Âge est en fait le troisième, expliqua Elenna d'un ton un peu hautain en levant le nez du livre. Ne me fais pas croire que tu ne le savais pas, Luthie...

Vexée, cette-dernière croisa les bras sur sa poitrine d'un air boudeur, et ne répondit rien.

\- En plus, la tança Eowyn avec un sourire ironique, le prof d'histoire l'a bien rappelé au dernier cours, après nous avoir donné le sujet de l'exposé.

\- J'ai pas écouté le dernier cours, c'était pas intéressant, grogna Luthie.

\- Tu en aurais pourtant eu besoin, il semblerait... Ricana Eowyn. Tout le monde apprend la chronologie dès la primaire !

\- Et puis tous les cours d'histoire sont toujours hyper intéressants, renchérit Elenna d'un air sincèrement étonné. Comment tu as pu ne pas écouter ?

\- Ne la ramène pas Elenna, chuchota Eowyn en réprimant un fou rire. En toute honnêteté, je ne suis pas non plus à cent pour cent attentive... En fait tu dois bien être la seule à écouter...

Luthie, elle, ne se gêna pas pour rire au nez d'Elenna à l'air ébahie. Les maigres barrières qu'avait dressé Eowyn entre elle et l'hilarité se brisèrent et son rire rejoignit celui de Luthie. Elenna s'empourpra en baissant la tête, priant pour être ailleurs, n'importe où d'autre que sur cette chaise devant ses amies qui se fichait allègrement d'elle…

Leur bonne humeur fut douchée par la bibliothécaire qui les regardait d'un air mauvais, alors que les élèves des tables voisines les dévisageaient du coin de l'œil, perplexes et un poil agacés. Elenna sauta sur l'occasion et, tentant de se redonner une contenance, proposa à ses coéquipières de commencer à travailler _pour de vrai_. Luthie repris son sérieux ainsi que sa feuille de note. Elenna tourna la page.

\- Alors, si ma traduction est bonne… Commença-t-elle, le doigt posé sur la première ligne qu'elle fixait intensément.

\- On sent toute l'importance du mot "si"… Chuchota Eowyn à l'oreille de Luthie qui étrangla un nouveau fou-rire en toussant.

\- Je vous entends, les filles, leur signala Elenna sans lever les yeux, mais sur son visage transparaissait toute l'immensité de son désespoir.

\- Désolé, répondit Eowyn.

Elenna repris sa traduction en faisant mine de ne pas remarquer l'air passablement choqué de Luthie, surprise par la rapidité à laquelle Eowyn s'était excusé. Normalement, il fallait un bon bout de temps, parfois des jours entiers, pour obtenir un semblant de début de formule d'excuse de sa part.

\- Donc… Si ma traduction est bonne… Repris Elenna en jetant un regard noir à Eowyn, la mettant au défi de glisser un autre commentaire. Le monde a été créé par les Ainur qui chantaient pour Illùvatar, puis les Valar et les Maiar sont descendus sur Arda. A l'époque, il n'y avait pas encore la Soleil et le Lune. En l'an 1900, les Lampes furent créées, et elles donnèrent leur nom à cet Âge : les Années des Lampes.

\- Des Lampes ? demanda Luthie.

\- Non mais ce n'est pas vrai… Tu es incapable de la fermer deux minutes et d'écouter en cours ! râla Eowyn. Tu sais ce qu'est qu'une lampe ?

\- Ben heureusement, oui !

\- Ben voilà c'est ça. A l'époque, ils se servaient de lampes pour faire le jour et la nuit. Il y en avait une pour le jour et une pour la nuit. Tout bêtement… En plus la prof d'histoire l'a dit la semaine dernière.

\- Ok, ok ! Elenna tu reprends ? demanda Luthie pressée de changer de sujet.

\- Comme vous le savez, Melkor, qui était jaloux et sûrement un bon gros rageux, passait son temps à détruire tout ce que construisaient les Valar, tant et si bien qu'en l'an 3450 il cassa les Lampes et plongea le monde dans l'obscurité. Les Valar partirent vers Aman – ou Valinor si vous préférez, c'est à peu près pareil je crois – et en 3500, les deux Arbres de Valinor naquirent. Ce fut donc la fin des Années des Lampes.

\- Moi je dis bravo… Tu as réussi à résumer 56 pages ennuyeuses en quelques phrases, applaudit Luthie. Mais il faudra développer un peu plus pour l'exposé...

\- On pourra toujours parler du fait que Morgoth a construit sa forteresse d'Utumno, ajouta Eowyn.

\- Bien vu. Je note, s'exclama Luthie en s'emparant de son stylo pour griffonner quelques mots sur sa feuille.

\- Bon je reprends, dit Elenna. Donc, dès l'apparition des Arbres on nomma cette période historique : l'Âge des Arbres.

\- Ils ont été d'une inventivité profonde pour nommer les Âges, dites donc, fit observer Luthie, coupant Elenna dans sa lecture.

\- Oui et bien, maintenant on les appelle par leur numéro, c'est pas beaucoup mieux, par Morgoth, l'interrompit Eowyn.

\- Je peux continuer ? On ne va quand même pas y passer la nuit… Je sais que demain c'est samedi mais quand même, je veux dormir moi ! Ronchonna Elenna.

\- Eh ! C'est à moi de grogner, pas à toi ! râla Eowyn.

\- Ben, tu viens de le faire, répliqua Luthie ravie de pouvoir remettre Eowyn à sa place, ce à quoi celle-ci répliqua en tirant la langue d'une façon très mature.

\- Je disais donc… Repris Elenna en haussant légèrement la voix pour que ses amies se concentrent. En l'an 1050... attendez quoi ? ... Ah oui c'est vrai, j'avais oublié qu'on repartait de 0 à chaque Âge... Bref, en 1050 les elfes se sont réveillés. Et en 1100, Melkor a été capturé et enchaîné sur Aman avec des liens forgés par Aulë... Blablabla... Oulàlà c'est long... Blablabla... Bon, alors... Galadriel est née 1362... Blablabla... Fëanor a créé les Silmarils, a décidé qu'il n'aimait plus son demi-frère qu'il a menacé sous le nez du roi, ce qui l'a conduit à l'exil. Pendant ce temps, Melkor a été libéré par Manwë et est allé voir l'araignée géante Ungoliant... Ils sont revenus à Aman, ont tué les deux Arbres Telperion et Laurelin. Et aussi Finwë, le roi des Noldor. Puis Melkor a volé les Silmarils. Pour se venger et récupérer les Silmarils, Fëanor a filé en Beleriand en volant les bateaux des voisins Teleri, emmenant avec lui ses fils et une bonne partie du peuple elfique d'Aman. Et évidemment, sans l'accord des Valar. Pour remplacer les Arbres, les Valar ont demandé à deux Maiar - les noms sont indéchiffrables - de bien vouloir parcourir le ciel pour créer la soleil et le lune. Le premier lever de la soleil s'est fait en l'an 1500 et cela a marqué la fin de l'Âge des Arbres... J'en peux plus, mes yeux sont morts... Tiens Eowyn, lis la suite.

\- Quoi ? Non, mais je ne suis pas d'accord, lâcha Eowyn.

\- Si, va traduire. C'est ton tour, appuya Elenna.

\- Pfffff… Pas envie... Ronchonna Eowyn, croisant le regard insistant de son amie. Bon d'accord, je m'y colle. Tu en étais où ?

\- Premier Âge, répondit Elenna en poussant le livre devant elle.

\- Ok... Heu, attend...

\- Quoi ?

\- Il n'y a rien qui te choque ?

Elles se turent, et dans le silence presque parfait qui régnait dans la bibliothèque, Elenna remarqua soudain les ronflements de Luthie. Affalée sur la table, la tête reposant sur son bras, elle s'était endormie. Son stylo avait roulé un peu plus loin.

\- Je croyais qu'elle prenait des notes ! Lâcha Elenna avec indifférence.

\- Pas grave, répondit Eowyn en haussant les épaules. On rigolera bien quand elle se réveillera.

\- Ouais. Allez vas-y, reprend.

\- Ok… C'est parti.

Eowyn se pencha donc sur les pattes de mouche qui parsemaient le livre, les yeux plissés pour les déchiffrer.

\- Donc en l'an 1 du Premier Age, les Hommes se sont réveillés et... ah la vache ! – non il n'y a pas de vache – ... C'est un sacré bazar... Oh non mais j'ai la flemme... Bref, pour faire hyper, giga, méga simple, court, clair et concis...

\- Tout le contraire de ta phrase, l'interrompit Elenna en rigolant.

\- ... Il y a eu beaucoup, beaucoup de guerres aux noms imprononçables. Fëanor est mort et ses sept fils – sept hein, rien que ça – voulaient reprendre les Silmarils des mains de Melkor... D'ailleurs celui-ci a changé de nom, il s'est fait appeler Morgoth, ce qui signifie le Noir Ennemi.

\- Ça tu dois en effet le savoir !

\- Elenna, par Morgoth, arrête de m'interrompre !

Celle-ci se contenta de rire, et Eowyn secoua la tête en marmonnant dans sa barbe inexistante.

\- Bref, reprit-elle, le royaume de Doriath a été mis à sac deux fois.

\- Deux fois ? Une fois par les Nains et une fois par les fils de Fëanor, si je me rappelle bien, réfléchit Elenna en adressant un regard à son amie qui connaissais par cœur ce passage de l'histoire d'Arda.

\- Oui c'est ça. Bon sinon, en 510 Gondolin est tombée... Elrond et Elros sont nés en 532... Entre 545 et 587, il y a encore eu une grosse guerre entre Morgoth et les Valar. En 590, Morgoth a été jeté hors du monde, les trois Silmarils ont disparu et les fils de Fëanor sont tous morts, sauf un qu'on ne sait pas ce qu'il est devenu, et voilà, fin du Premier Âge.

\- C'est ce qui s'appelle un résumé de qualité, déclara Elenna en applaudissant.

\- Arrête, chuchota Eowyn, tu vas réveiller Luthie…

\- Ne change pas de sujet… Il va vraiment falloir qu'on développe, sinon, on n'aura rien à dire pour l'oral. On pourrait rajouter un passage sur Doriath. La première chute de Menegroth s'est déroulée en 503 et la deuxième en 538...

\- Mais non, la seconde c'était en 507 !

\- Ah bon ? Alors il s'est passé quoi en 538 ?

\- La bataille du Gouffre du Sirion, et la mort d'Elwing qui s'est jetée dans la mer avec un Silmaril, débita Eowyn sans la moindre hésitation.

\- Ah ! Il s'est donc bien passé un truc à cette date. Ok, merci, je mélange toujours 538 et 507. Juste une dernière question… ajouta Elenna après un silence. Entre l'éveil des Hommes et leur arrivée en Terre du Milieu, il y a eu du temps non ?

\- Oui. D'après le manuscrit, les Hommes sont arrivés en Terre du Milieu en l'an 310.

\- Super.

\- On pourra aussi parler un peu plus des fils de Fëanor. Il faudra aussi parler de leur serment, et tout...

\- Je note ça aussi. Bon, tu veux continuer à lire ou je reprends le relais ?

\- Non c'est bon, je continue.

\- Eh bien… Je t'écoute, annonça son interlocutrice tout en s'installant confortablement une feuille de note et un stylo dans les mains.

\- Le Second Âge a débuté en l'an 1 avec la fondation des Havres Gris sous la direction de Cirdan, un elfe tellement vieux qu'il avait de la barbe. Puis, en l'an 32, le royaume de Númenor fut fondé à son tour, et c'est Elros, qui se faisait nommer Tar-Minyatur – c'est quoi ce nom franchement ? – qui en a été le premier roi en tant qu'Homme. Tout a été assez calme pendant un moment, mais aux alentours de l'an 1000, Sauron s'est établi en Mordor. Peu après, vers l'an 1500, Celebrimbor a fabriqué les anneaux de pouvoir.

\- 500 ans après ? Et ils disent que c'est _peu après_ ? Releva Elenna en souriant. On voit bien que ce sont des elfes et pas des hommes qui ont écrit ça !

\- Et puis d'après le livre, Sauron a forgé l'Anneau Unique vers 1600. Il avait tout le temps devant lui on dirait... Bref, ensuite entre 1693 et 1701, il y a eu une guerre – encore – entre Sauron et les Numénoriens. Enfin en 3262, sous le règne d'Ar-Pharazôn, Sauron est fait prisonnier.

\- Tu ne me feras pas croire qu'il est resté gentiment dans sa cellule les bras croisés à regarder le plafond, la coupa Elenna avec ironie.

\- Non, je ne le croirais pas non plus…

\- Tu me rassure ! l'acheva Elenna. Allez, lis la suite.

\- D'accord, mais arrête de me couper ! Donc, comme l'on pouvait s'y attendre, vu que son maître était et restait Morgoth, emprisonné dans le Vide ou non, Sauron a magouillé de manière tout à fait maléfique, a fini par gagner la confiance des Numénoriens et du roi en particuler par des moyens pas très catholiques, dirons-nous... et il les a carrément poussé à rejeter les Valar pour vouer un culte à Morgoth. Il a même réussi à les convaincre de partir en guerre contre les Valar.

\- Eh bien ! C'est sympa tout ça.

\- On rappelle que c'était un _prisonnier _hein ? S'exclama Eowyn d'un air outré. A quel moment tu vas faire confiance à un prisonnier et ennemi au moins de lui livrer quasiment le pouvoir ?

\- Ils étaient vraiment bêtes à l'époque, répliqua Elenna, appuyée sur les coudes contre la table. Après je comprends… Ils voulaient être immortels, comme les elfes. Et puis tout le monde sait que, vu que personne n'avait jamais vu les Valar à Númenor, c'était plus simple d'arrêter de louer des gens qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu, et d'en glorifier un se trouvant dans le Néant et qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu non plus. La logique n'existe pas, murmura-t-elle en secouant la tête, consternée.

\- Ouais, il y a toujours eu des gens pour croire n'importe qui. Tant que cette personne te promet le paradis sur Terre… soupira Eowyn en haussant les épaules. Parfois comme on dit : Plus c'est gros, mieux ça passe.

Elle fut interrompue par un bâillement très bruyant. Luthie ouvrit des yeux fatigués et dévisagea ses deux amies d'un air un peu perdu. Puis remarqua que c'était Eowyn qui tenait le livre et qu'Elenna avait changé de place.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Leur demanda-t-elle.

Elenna et Eowyn se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire, laissant leur amie dans la plus grande incompréhension. Elenna entrepris ensuite de lui expliquer la situation :

\- Tu t'es endormie. Alors pour ne pas perdre de temps, on a continué sans toi.

\- Quoi ! Vous m'avez laissé dormir ? Hurla Luthie en se redressant brusquement.

\- Arrête de crier, par Morgoth ! Ronchonna Eowyn. Sinon, tu vas – encore – nous attirer les foudres de la bibliothécaire... et tu risques de réveiller un Balrog avec tout ce raffut…

\- J'ai raté quoi ? murmura Luthie en jetant des regards apeurés autour d'elle, s'attendant à voir apparaître la dangereuse bibliothécaire au détour d'un rayon, ou un gentil Balrog – ou peut-être le contraire..

\- Hum… Pas grand-chose, lui répondit Elenna. Juste le Premier Âge et la moitié du Second.

\- Pas grand-chose ! S'égosilla Luthie. Non mais vous êtes sérieuses ?!

\- _CHUUUT !_ Soufflèrent en même temps Elenna, Eowyn et les quatre élèves de la table voisine.

\- Bon je peux reprendre ? Lâcha finalement Eowyn d'un air blasé.

\- Oui vas-y, marmonna Luthie tout en reprenant son stylo et sa feuille de note sur laquelle trois mots resplendissaient : Morgoth, forteresse et Utumno.

\- Donc en 3319, les Numénoriens ont tenté d'envahir Aman, mais les Valar ont fait appel à Illùvatar. Ce dernier a donc submergé Númenor, stoppant l'invasion.

\- Voilà ce qui s'appelle prendre des mesures radicales, ricana Elenna. OK ! Je me tais, ajouta-t-elle en voyant le regard assassin que lui jetait Eowyn.

\- Finalement, il y a eu une ultime bataille contre les forces du mal, qui fut nommée de quatre façons : la Bataille de la Dernière Alliance, parce que dans le camp des gentils s'étaient unis les elfes et les hommes ; la Bataille de Dagorlad ; ou aussi le siège de Barad-Dur ; et enfin par certains, la Bataille des Trois armées. La guerre a duré de 3429 à 3441... soit environ 12 ans. Finalement, Isildur a coupé la main à Sauron, la main qui portait l'Anneau Unique. Du coup, ce dernier a été défait et Isildur a gardé l'Anneau. Le Deuxième Âge s'est donc finit en 3441.

\- Je peux me charger du Troisième Âge ? demanda Luthie. Au moins, je n'aurai pas fait que dormir…

\- Si tu veux, lui dis Eowyn en lui tendant l'ouvrage. Fait attention, il est lourd.

\- Ok merci... Ah oui, c'est vrai il est super lourd ! ... Bon alors le Troisième Âge…

\- Hum, hum… fit Elenna en se raclant la gorge. Vu qu'on a tous vu cet Âge là en primaire, je propose qu'on le saute.

\- Mauvaise idée, répliqua Eowyn. On devrai plutôt vérifier qu'on connaît bien les dates.

\- Ça nous fera gagner du temps, lâcha Luthie. Bon et bien dans ce cas… Séance quizz !

\- Génial ! répondirent Elenna et Eowyn d'une seule voix.

\- En quelle année Isildur a-t-il été tué et l'Anneau perdu dans l'Anduin ?

\- En l'an 2 ! Répondit Elenna sans hésitation.

\- Exact. Quand les Istari sont-ils arrivés aux Havres Gris ?

\- Vers l'an 1000 non ? Lança Eowyn.

\- Oui en effet, confirma Luthie. L'année précise n'a jamais été connue. Sinon, en quelle année Sméagol a-t-il trouvé son Précieux, alias l'Anneau Unique, dans l'Andruin ?

\- 2462... ? Tenta Elenna qui ne rappelait plus exactement la date.

\- Faux ! Triompha Luthie. C'était en 2463.

\- On n'est pas à un an près, non plus… rechigna Elenna déçue.

\- Ah ben si, la contredit Luthie. En examen, tu ne pourras pas chipoter à un an près. Il faut que ce soit exact.

\- On croirait entendre ma prof d'histoire… Laissa tomber Eowyn en souriant.

\- Oui, ben je ne suis pas ta prof… Grogna Luthie, vexée. Bon sinon, quelle est l'année de…

\- 2941 ! Lança Elenna en levant la main comme en classe.

\- M-mais ?! ... Comment tu as deviné que j'allais te demander la date de la quête d'Erebor ? S'étonna Luthie, oubliant qu'elle était censée être vexée.

\- Euh… Comme ça. J'ai dit au hasard, lui répondit Elenna d'un air innocent.

\- Et la quête de l'Anneau s'est passée entre 3018 et 3019, renchérit Eowyn en se retenant de rire devant l'air outré de Luthie.

\- J'ai compris, j'arrête, soupira Luthie. Le Troisième Age s'est finit en 3021 avec le départ des Porteurs des Anneaux pour Valinor. Vous connaissez déjà tous les noms, je suppose. Allez, au revoir et bonne nuit.

Et elle se leva et commença à partir, laissant le livre ouvert sur la table.

\- Mais où tu vas ? S'exclama Elenna en la retenant par la manche.

\- Ben, je vais dans ma chambre... on a fini non ? répondit Luthie interloquée.

\- Pas du tout ! Tu crois quoi ? On a encore quatre Âges à faire ! S'exclama Eowyn.

Luthie fit donc demi-tour et se rassit docilement. Elle prit le livre sans demander aux deux autres leur avis, et elle commença la lecture. Ses sourcils se haussèrent, et un grand sourire apparut sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle jetait un regard à ses amies en leur annonçant :

\- Le récit du Quatrième Âge a été fait par Thranduil Oropherion à ses heures perdues à Eryn Lasgalen...

\- Sérieux ?! _Thranduil_ a pris le temps d'écrire ? Hallucina Eowyn.

Un fou rire irrépressible les saisit toutes les trois, et elles finirent écroulées sur la table, sans égards pour leurs voisins qui commençaient à sérieusement envisager de demander à la bibliothécaire de virer ces trois gêneuses.

\- Je pense qu'il a demandé à quelqu'un de le faire pour lui et qu'il a juste signé à la fin, balbutia Elenna, pliée en deux.

\- Tu me rassure, couina Luthie entre deux hoquets tellement elle riait. Le jour où Thranduil... écrira de son plein gré une bonne cinquantaine de pages… Sauron ressuscitera, réussit-elle à articuler en reprenant sa respiration. Bon alors… le Quatrième Âge...

Elle se redressa sur les coudes et essuya les larmes de rire qui perlaient ses joues.

\- Oui, on t'écoute, souffla Eowyn en haletant pour tenter d'endiguer sa crise d'hilarité.

Quand elles eurent retrouvé un semblant de calme, Luthie commença :

\- Aussi appelé "Âge des Hommes", il a commencé lorsque les Porteurs d'Anneaux ont quitté la Terre du Milieu. Le Premier roi a été Aragorn, aussi connu sous le nom d'Elessar. Il s'est éteint en l'an 120 et c'est son fils Eldarion qui lui a succédé. Cette même année, Legolas et Gimli embarquèrent vers le large et quittèrent la Terre du Milieu à leur tour.

\- Et c'est là que les dernières informations données par le grand historiographe Tolkien s'arrêtent. Heureusement, il reste cet ouvrage écrit par différents auteurs au cours des siècles et des millénaires, déclara solennellement Elenna en se levant comme pour rendre hommage audit ouvrage.

\- C'est flippant quand tu fais ça, lui signala Eowyn.

\- Ok, j'arrête. Vas-y continue Luthie, répondit Elenna en se rasseyant.

\- La couronne du Gondor est restée pendant de très nombreuses années sur la tête de descendants d'Isildur mais… en 4476, ce fut la chute des Rois du sang de Númenor, car le dernier roi de la lignée est mort sans descendants. La race Numénorienne s'est définitivement éteinte.

\- C'est ce qui a sonné le glas du Quatrième Âge, conclut Eowyn.

\- En partie. Cette année-là, les derniers elfes encore présents en Terre du Milieu sont retournés vers Valinor à bord de navires qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes construits, expliqua Elenna d'un air très bien informé.

\- Je comprends mieux. Le Quatrième Âge s'est en fait terminé quand toutes les traces de sang elfique ont définitivement disparu de la surface de la Terre du Milieu, déduisit Eowyn.

\- Exactement, dit Luthie. Et cela justifie son nom. Bon… Je vous lis le Cinquième Âge ?

\- Allez vas-y !

Luthie alla chercher une bouteille d'eau dans son sac, bus une gorgée et retourna s'asseoir. Quand elle tourna la page, elle remarqua aussitôt qu'il ne s'agissait plus de Sindarin mais de Langage Commun. Thranduil ayant quitté la Terre du Milieu avec les siens à la fin du Quatrième Âge, il avait dû confier le manuscrit à des Hommes pour qu'ils perpétuent la chronique. Ces derniers avaient donc continué à écrire l'histoire d'Arda, mais dans leur propre langue. Luthie repris donc la lecture sans trop de difficulté :

\- Le Cinquième Age aussi nommé "Hobbent", a duré 1016 ans.

\- Quoi ? Hobbent ? Quelle est la signification de ce mot ? s'interrogea Eowyn.

\- Hobbit + Ents = Hobbent, lui répondit Elenna écrivant l'équation sur une feuille. C'est un Âge où les Hobbits et les Ents étaient les plus respectés. En général, on nomme les Âges en fonction du peuple qui y a joué le rôle le plus important.

\- Ok ! C'est tout de suite plus clair... compris Eowyn. Vas-y poursuit, ajouta-elle à l'attention de Luthie.

\- Durant ces 1016 ans, les habitants du monde redécouvrirent vers les anciennes méthodes et en firent des méthodes contemporaines. L'Âge fut nommé ainsi, car les techniques, principalement agricoles, ressemblaient grandement à celles utilisées par le Petit Peuple – c'est ainsi qu'on appelait les Hobbits. Durant ce millénaire, les Ents étaient très respectés. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas rare de voir un Ent lorsque l'on se baladait dans la forêt.

A ces mots, Elenna s'étouffa.

\- Quoi ?! Comment ça, on pouvait croiser un Ent à tous les coins de rue ?

\- Non ! Pas à tous les coins de rue, répliqua Luthie. Uniquement dans la for-

\- C'est pareil, Luthie. On appelle ça une expression, la coupa Elenna. Je suis trop déçue ! A l'époque ils pouvaient voir des Ents, des vrais, quand ils le voulaient !

\- Oui, on avait bien compris, par Morgoth, grogna Eowyn. Mais tu n'es pas obligé de partager ta déception avec nous.

\- C'est toi qui devrais arrêter de nous partager ta passion pour Morgoth et ses Balrogs, répliqua Elenna avec un ton un peu trop cinglant. Un de ces quatre, ils vont débarquer et on te laissera discuter avec eux, et là tu risques d'attendre longtemps dans le Hall de Mandos avant qu'on ne te rejoigne.

Un silence de plomb tomba sur le groupe. Un silence lourd et très long. Même les mouches n'osaient pas voler. Soudain, Eowyn fit un grand sourire et éclata de rire sous les yeux effarés de ces deux camarades.

\- Vous auriez vu vos têtes ! Non mais c'était trop drôle. J'en peux plus !

\- Bon… commença Luthie tentant de rattraper la situation catastrophiquement bizarre. Et si on continuait ?

\- Oui ! Vas-y, fit Elenna dont la voix était plus aiguë que la normale.

\- OK… Donc les Ents étaient respectés mais en l'an 1015... un chef arriva au pouvoir et ordonna l'éradication des Ents qui avaient **– **selon lui **–** une mauvaise influence sur la société, repris Luthie.

\- NON ! s'écria Elenna d'un air vraiment scandalisé. C'est qui cet abruti ?

\- Par tous les Balrogs de Morgoth, tu vas arrêter de réagir à chaque fois qu'elle dit un truc ? S'énerva Eowyn. Sinon on y est encore demain !

\- Désolée. Je vais arrêter, s'excusa Elenna non s'en avoir gratifié Eowyn d'un lourd regard chargé de reproche. Tu peux reprendre, Luthie.

\- Ainsi, tous les Ents furent éradiqués en un an. Cette même année, pour une raison mystérieuse, une épidémie incurable se déclencha chez les Hobbits, les tuant un à un. Les rares survivants construisirent des barques et voguèrent vers le large pour fuir cette peste. On ne les revit plus jamais. Fin du Cinquième Âge, acheva Luthie en reposant le manuscrit.

\- Quelle fin horrible, pesta Eowyn. Ça avait pourtant bien commencé ! Il a fallut qu'un idiot prenne le pouvoir et qu'une maladie ravage les Hobbits pour qu'on change d'Âge...

\- Moi ce qui m'étonne, c'est qu'aucun Homme n'ai tenté d'aider les Hobbits, se questionna Luthie. Ce n'est pas écrit dans le livre.

\- De mémoire, il me semble que certains Hommes ont tenté de les aider, mais ils tombaient malade à leur tour, commença Eowyn, pensive, tentant de ramener à elle de lointains souvenirs de ses cours d'histoire

\- La Comté a donc été mise en quarantaine et ce n'est que bien plus tard que des hommes y retournèrent et découvrirent qu'il n'y avait plus personne, compléta Eowyn.

Elenna récupéra l'ouvrage, se pencha sur le chapitre du Sixième Âge et commença sa lecture.

\- Le Sixième Âge a été le plus court de l'histoire d'Arda. Il n'a duré que 297 ans. Cet Âge a été surnommé "L'Âge des Nains" ou "La Révolution Industrielle".

\- L'Âge des Nains ? la coupa Luthie surprise.

\- Ça a un lien avec l'activité industrielle de l'époque, qui s'est beaucoup développée, expliqua Eowyn. Ça explique aussi le deuxième nom sous lequel on connait cet Âge.

\- Tout à fait, répondit Elenna après avoir rapidement jeté un coup d'œil à l'explication donnée sur le livre. Après la disparition des Hobbits et des Ents, les mentalités ont radicalement changées et on s'est détourné de l'agriculture et de la protection de la nature. Les hommes, toujours en quête de progrès, s'est intéressée aux méthodes minières employées par les Nains pour essayer d'améliorer leur propres techniques.

\- Un beau travail en coopération, s'exclama Luthie, des étoiles dans les yeux. Mais pourquoi aussi court, si tout allait bien ?

\- Parce que ce "beau travail de coopération" comme tu dis, a vite mal tourné, expliqua Elenna, le regard rivé sur le livre dont elle tournait les pages à toute vitesse. Les Hommes n'avaient pas le savoir ancestral des Nains, et ils étaient moins robustes. Ainsi à force d'employer les méthodes des Nains, sans avoir les compétences nécessaires… Des constructions et mines souterraines ont commencées à s'effondrer, tuant un grand nombre de personnes.

\- Aïe ! Ça sent l'insurrection à plein nez ça ! Lâcha Eowyn qui commença à se mordiller les ongles.

\- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, lui répondit Elenna. Il y a eu une révolution. Une insurrection, comme tu dis.

\- Ce sont tes ongles qui vont faire une insurrection si tu continue de les martyriser comme ça, signala Luthie à l'attention d'Eowyn.

\- Oui et bien je fais ce que je veux avec mes ongles. J'ai le droit de les manger si je veux, par Morgoth ! Cracha cette dernière en ôtant de sa bouche son index donc l'ongle à moitié rongé pendait pitoyablement.

\- Je croyais que tu voulais les garder longs ? l'interrogea Elenna.

\- Je voulais ! C'est du passé. Ce matin, la surveillante m'a dit que si elle me revoyait avec des ongles aussi longs, elles me les ferait couper ras. Du coup je les ronge moi-même, répondit hargneusement la fautive. Il y a des gens condamnés à mort qui choisissent de se suicider eux-même avant. C'est le même principe.

\- Ok, comparaison bizarre mais je comprend ! On se calme maintenant, intervint Luthie. On a presque finit le Sixième Âge… On s'accroche, on finit et on se crie dessus après, d'accord ?

Le regard noir qu'Eowyn darda sur elle fut si mauvais que Luthie se fit toute petite sur sa chaise. Elenna baissa la tête sur le livre cherchant la ligne à laquelle elle s'était arrêtée. Dès qu'elle l'eu trouvée, elle leva le nez et voyant Eowyn sur le point d'étriper Luthie, elle se racla bruyamment la gorge pour attirer leur attention.

\- Peut-on reprendre ?

\- Oui vas-y, lui répondit Eowyn sans pour autant lâcher Luthie du regard.

\- Oui vas-y, ajouta Luthie en rendant son regard à Eowyn.

Inconsciente du danger de la bataille de regard qui se jouait à un mètre d'elle, Elenna repris sa lecture.

\- A cause de ces éboulements, un grand nombre d'Hommes commencèrent à crier au sabotage. Ils croyaient que la Noblesse naine voulait garder son avantage sur les Hommes, et que pour cela ils avaient sabotés les constructions pour qu'elles s'effondrent. Ce qui acheva de convaincre la population fut qu'aucun Nain ne tenta de bouger le moindre orteil pour aider les mineurs.

\- Oh, les suppôts de Morgoth ! Lâcha Eowyn en bondissant sur son siège. Les Orcs ! Ils laissaient des gens mourir sans rien dire ?

\- Oui, répondit simplement Elenna.

\- Et ni Morgoth ni ses suppôts et ni Orcs n''étaient impliqués, pour une fois, donc laisse les un peu tranquille… Ajouta Luthie.

\- Oui, ben c'est une expression, lui répondit Eowyn en se laissant retomber sur sa chaise.

\- Expression de tu es la seule à utiliser, lui fit remarquer Elenna.

\- La ramène pas toi ! Bougonna Eowyn. Continue de lire et t'occupe pas de mes expressions.

Un peu vexée, Elenna lui jeta un regard noir avant de reprendre sa lecture.

\- Voyant que la Noblesse n'agissait pas, des Hommes influents se mirent à pousser la foule à l'insurrection. Ce ne fut pas difficile, et le 14 juillet 297, les Hommes massacrèrent tous les Nains.

\- Un génocide quoi… Compléta Eowyn.

\- Pas un Nain n'y réchappa. Ils moururent tous sans exceptions. Cela annonça la fin du Sixième Âge et le début du Septième, termina Elenna passant le livre à Eowyn pour qu'elle puisse lire le Septième Age.

\- Du coup, si j'ai bien suivi… Depuis le début du Septième, il ne reste plus que les Hommes en Terre du Milieu, déduisit Luthie.

\- Exact, lui répondit Elenna. Et crois-moi, on a failli y passer aussi.

\- En effet, confirma Eowyn. La suite n'est pas belle du tout.

\- Ah bon ? demanda Luthie.

\- Oui, écoute, lui dit Eowyn. Il y a deux choses importantes à connaître sur le Septième Âge. Il y a eu deux grosses guerres. Ces deux guerres ont été appelées Guerres Mondiales, car tout les États de la Terre du Milieu ont été impliqués. La Première s'est déroulée entre l'an 125 et l'an 129.

\- Puis il y a eu la Seconde, plus longue et plus violente entre 150 et 156, compléta Elenna.

\- Ok. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler. J'ai de la famille qui a été exterminée pendant cette 2nde Guerre, repris Luthie.

\- Pas de problème, lui répondit Elenna.

\- Je propose que l'on s'arrête là, dit Eowyn. Vu que nous sommes toujours au Septième Âge, on a plus ou moins fait le tour de toute l'histoire d'Arda.

\- On devrai aller se coucher pour digérer les informations d'aujourd'hui, ajouta Luthie en regardant sa montre. Ça fait 5 heures qu'on est ici, quand on a dit qu'on voulait être rapide... Ben ce n'est pas tout à fait ça.

\- Bonne idée, lâcha Elenna entre deux bâillements. Je suis crevée.

Pendant qu'Eowyn et Luthie rangeaient tranquillement leurs affaires, Elenna alla reposer le manuscrit à l'emplacement où elle l'avait trouvé, puis elle rejoignit ses deux amies. Alors que les jeunes filles étaient sur le point de quitter la bibliothèque, un hurlement enragé les stoppa.

\- Mesdemoiselles ! Comment osez-vous partir en laissant des livres sur le sol ?! Revenez tout de suite !

C'était la bibliothécaire qui, malgré l'heure avancée était encore là. Elle venait de remarquer la pile de livres qu'Eowyn avait fait tomber sur le sol, longtemps auparavant. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent devant la bibliothécaire, cette dernière les foudroya du regard.

\- Laquelle de vous trois à fait ça ? leur demanda-t-elle.

\- Ce n'est pas moi, Madame, s'excusa Elenna. Je n'étais même pas au courant que des livres étaient tombés par terre.

Eowyn et Luthie se regardèrent gênées sans rien dire. La bibliothécaire s'impatienta.

\- Si personne ne se dénonce, je vous obligée toutes les trois à rester pour les ranger !

\- C'est moi Madame, avoua Eowyn, mortifiée, après une longue hésitation. J'allais les ranger mais j'ai perdu l'équilibre et…

\- Je ne veux pas d'excuses ! hurla son interlocutrice. Vous allez rester toutes les trois ici pour ranger les livres ! Vous ne partirez pas que lorsque se sera finit.

Et elle partit, laissant les jeunes filles à leur tâche. Eowyn se mit rapidement au travail, suivi peu après par ses deux amies dont le regard noir en disait long. Et au fond d'elle, Eowyn aurait préféré retourner se faire crier dessus par la bibliothécaire plutôt que d'endurer ce qui allait lui tomber dessus dès qu'elles seraient dans leur chambre.

* * *

**0o0o0o0**

* * *

_Et voilà ! Vous avez réussit à aller au bout ? BRAVO !_

_Personnellement ça m'a pris un sacré moment pour la finir, cette fic. J'espère que vous avez aimé. Si c'est un oui, vous pouvez retrouver Elenna, Luthie et Eowyn au premier chapitre des **Tribulations d'une plante verte** (qui est aussi bien déjanté dans son genre...), et aussi dans** Regarde les gens vivre **__par **UnePasseMiroir**_.

_ooo_

_Petit point important : Pour plus de détails sur les Âges d'Arda jusqu'au Second, lisez le Silmarillion, et pour le Troisième, le Hobbit et le Seigneur des Anneaux. Mais si vous êtes là c'est que vous connaissez déjà à la base, non ? Ensuite, à partir du Quatrième Âge, tout est complètement inventé. __Il a bien fallu car __je n'avais en tout et pour tout, comme information, que : e__n 2000 (pour nous), Sauron était mort depuis 3000 ans, et que nous sommes, d'après Tolkien, actuellement au Septième Age. C'est tout._

_Certains auront peut-être remarqué que le 4ème Age se termine en même temps que l'Empire Romain, le 5ème correspond à la découverte de l'Amérique, et le 6ème avec la Révolution Française... __Les dates des deux Guerres Mondiales correspondent aussi, car 1914 se situe 125 ans après la Révolution Française, il fallait juste faire un petit calcul pour obtenir les durées des différents Âges... Pour finir, l__'année 2019 sur notre Terre à nous correspond à l'an 230 du Septième Âge de la Terre du Milieu._

_Bon, j'espère que vous avez quand même apprécié. Un deuxième chapitre est en préparation. Il résumera les dates que je vous ait donné aujourd'hui et il y en aura en plus, en bonus. Cela permettra à certains d'entre vous d'avoir des repères chronologiques plus précis dans vos fics, par exemple !_


	2. Chronologie en Terre du Milieu

_Voilà un petit chapitre qui n'est pas là pour faire suite au premier, mais plutôt pour le compléter._

_Je n'ai pas grand chose à ajouter, alors je vous laisse découvrir les petites dates et repères historiques._

_Bonne découverte !_

**0o0o0o0**

– **Chronologie en Terre du Milieu –**

**0o0o0o0**

_Années des Lampes_

1 : Entrée des Valars et des Maiars dans le monde.

1900 : Construction des Lampes / Début du Printemps d'Arda.

3400 : Melkor revient et construit la forteresse d'Utumno.

3450 : Melkor détruit les Lampes : fin du Printemps d'Arda / les Valar partent en Aman (Valinor).

3500 : Naissance des Deux Arbres (Telperion et Laurelin). – fin des Années des Lampes.

* * *

_Âge des Arbres_

1 : Naissance des Deux Arbres.

1050 : Les Elfes s'éveillent.

1090 - 1099 : Guerre entre les Valar et Melkor.

1100 : Destruction d'Utumno et capture de Melkor.

1105-1151 : La Grande Marche des Eldars vers Valinor.

1179 : Naissance de Fëanor.

1200 : Naissance de Lúthien.

1362 : Naissance de Galadriel.

1400 : Libération de Melkor.

1450 : Fëanor achève les Silmarils.

1450 - 1490 : Melkor sème la zizanie parmi les Noldor.

1495 : Melkor et Ungoliant tuent les Arbres et s'emparent des Silmarils et fuite des Noldor qui partent à la poursuite de Melkor.

1496 : Finarfin fait demi-tour et obtient le pardon des Valar.

1500 : Premier lever de la Lune et du Soleil – fin de l'Age des Arbres.

* * *

_Premier Âge_

1 : les Hommes s'éveillent.

60 : Dagor Aglareb. Défaite de Morgoth et début du siège d'Angband par les Noldor.

310 : Arrivée des Hommes en Terre du Milieu.

455 : Dagor Bragollach. Victoire de Morgoth et fin du siège d'Angband.

465 : Beren et Lúthien s'emparent d'un Silmaril de la Couronne de Fer de Morgoth.

472 : Nirnaeth Arnoediad. Victoire écrasante de Morgoth, les elfes ne conservent plus que quelques places fortes.

495 : Chute de Nargothrond.

503 : Premier sac de Doriath par les Nains / Mort de Thingol.

504 : Dior revint à Menegroth et devient roi.

507 : Deuxième sac de Doriath. Mort de Dior, Celegorm, Curufin et Caranthir. Elwing s'enfuit à Sirion avec le Silmaril. Exil des Sindar survivants.

510 : Chute de Gondolin.

532 : Naissance d'Elrond et Elros.

538 : Bataille du Gouffre de Sirion. Elwing se jette dans la mer avec le Silmaril.

545-587 : Arrivée d'Eonwë et les armées des Valar en Terre du Milieu / Guerre de la Grande Colère.

590 : Morgoth est jeté hors du monde, les derniers Silmarils sont perdus. – fin du Premier Âge.

* * *

_Second Âge_

1 : Fondation des Havres Gris.

32 : Fondation du royaume de Númenor.

600 : Les Numénoriens commencent à retourner en Terre du Milieu.

1000 : Sauron s'établit au Mordor et construit Barad-Dûr.

Vers 1500 : Les Noldor d'Eregion forgent les premiers Anneaux de Pouvoir après avoir reçu les conseils de Sauron.

Vers 1600 : Sauron forge l'Anneau unique dans les flammes d'Orodruin, la montagne du destin.

1697 : Elrond fonde le refuge d'Imladris (Fondcombe).

1693-1701 : Guerre entre les Elfes et Sauron en Eriador. Le royaume d'Eregion est dévasté, mais Sauron est finalement vaincu grâce à une armada Numénorienne.

2251 : Division des Numénoriens entre les partisans de la rupture avec les Elfes et ceux qui souhaitent préserver l'amitié entre les deux peuples.

3262-3310 : Sauron, fait prisonnier par le roi Ar-Pharazôn, corrompt les Numénoriens.

3319 : Ar-Pharazôn se lance à la conquête d'Aman. Submersion de Númenor.

3320 : Fondation des royaumes en Exil d'Arnor et du Gondor.

3429-3441 : Guerre de la Dernière Alliance (3434 : Bataille de Dagorlad où Oropher meurt). Défaite de Sauron. Isildur entre en possession de l'Anneau. – fin du Second Âge.

* * *

_Troisième Âge_

2 : Isildur est tué et l'Anneau unique est perdu dans les eaux de l'Anduin.

Vers 1000 : Arrivée en Terre du Milieu des Istaris, émissaires des Valar : Saroumane (le Blanc), Alatar et Pallando (les Mages Bleus), Radagast (le Brun) et Gandalf (le Gris).

Vers 1050 : Sauron s'installe à Dol Guldur.

1601 : Fondation de la Comté par les Hobbits.

1980 : Les Nains sont chassés de la Moria par un Balrog (le fléau de Durin).

2002 : Minas Ithil est capturée par les Nazgûl et devient Minas Morgul.

2050 : Fin de la lignée royale du Gondor, désormais gouverné par les Intendants.

2463 : Sméagol trouve l'Anneau unique.

2510 : Fondation du royaume de Rohan.

2770 : Les Nains sont chassés d'Erebor par le dragon Smaug.

2890 : Naissance de Bilbon Sacquet.

2931 : Naissance d'Aragorn.

2941 : Le Hobbit : Bilbon obtient l'Anneau unique, Smaug est tué et le royaume d'Erebor restauré.

2951 : Sauron retourne au Mordor.

2968 : Naissance de Frodon Sacquet.

3001 : Bilbon quitte la Comté.

3018-3019 : Le Seigneur des anneaux. Gandalf devient Gandalf le Blanc. L'Anneau unique est détruit, Saroumane et Sauron sont vaincus et les royaumes d'Arnor et de Gondor sont restaurés par Aragorn.

3021 : Les Porteurs des Anneaux (Elrond, Galadriel, Gandalf, Frodon et Bilbon) quittent la Terre du Milieu et voguent vers Valinor. – fin du Troisième Âge.

* * *

_Quatrième Âge _

6 : Sam est élu pour la première fois Maire de Grande Creusée : il sera réélu six fois.

11 : Merry devient Maître du Pays-de-Bouc.

13 : Pippin devient Thain du Comté. La même année, le roi Elessar élève au rang de conseillers du Roi : le Maire de Grande Creusée, le Maître du Pays-de-Bouc et le Thain.

61 : Sam quitte Cul-de-Sac et la Terre du Milieu.

Vers 64 : Mort de Merry et de Pippin. Ils sont inhumés dans Rath Dínen, à Minas Tirith.

120 : Mort d'Aragorn. Legolas et Gimli quittent la Terre du Milieu et font voile vers Valinor.

* * *

**0o0o0o0**

* * *

_Et voilà._

_Selon Tolkien notre monde se situerait donc au Septième Âge et la chute définitive de Sauron remonterait à environ 6000 ans._

_Bon, le but de ce chapitre était de vous donner plus de repères historiques et surtout des repères clairs. Car si à chaque fois que vous voulez des dates, il vous faut parcourir les quelques 7000 mots du chapitre précédent... je vous dis bonne chance._

_Donc pour les intéressés, vous pouvez vous servir de ces dates ou utiliser internet._

_Voilà, j'espère que la fic vous aura plu ; n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous avez aimé ou pas, s'il y a des erreurs (même si j'essaie de faire attention aux fautes d'orthographes et aux informations données avant de publier)..._

_En espérant voir arriver vos avis... A la prochaine._


End file.
